


The Stripper

by twerkinlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerkinlarry/pseuds/twerkinlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of Harry Styles 19th Birthday Extravaganza. Stripper included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stripper

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as sort of a morning after sort of thing. So the party has already happened.   
> The formatting on this is a little weird, I just copied and pasted, so please bare with it. And I think it goes without saying, don't abuse this fic, don't tweet it out, or thigns like that. Please make sure you rate/comment/ give feedback. Thanks for reading!  
> You can find this, along with more of my works on my tumblr larrystylinsoon.tumblr.com (I used to be twerkinlarry.tumblr.com)

“Haz. Hazza. Harry. Wake up love” someone was nudging Harry’s shoulder gently. Harry groaned and rolled over off his stomach. His head was pounding, he had no idea what time it was, and shit – did they have rehearsals today?

‘Wha-time is it?” Harry slurred. He was unsure whether he was still slightly under the effects of last night’s consumptions, or just exhausted. Harry looked up at Louis, waiting for him to answer, but Louis’ face stayed unmoving, blank, staring at Harry. “Did I miss rehearsal or something?” Harry figured there must be a reason for the stern look upon Louis’ face. Louis simply reached into his back pocket, pulled his phone out and unlocked the screen, shoving it in Harry’s face. 

“Why are you underneath that young lady?” Harry rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to explain, but Louis cut him off “follow up, Harry, why is she not clothed?” Harry was trying his hardest not to laugh, because Louis was being simply ridiculous. Harry say up on the bed, looking straight at Louis.

“Louis, there’s no need to feel jealous. It was just a joke, you know Nick” Harry explained lightly. Louis’ face contorted in offense.

“You think…you honestly think I’ve shown you this picture because I’m jealous?” Louis laughed. Harry could’ve have been more confused. Was he angry? Did he think it was as funny as Nick did last night? Upon further examination of the picture Harry concluded that for a stripper, the woman wasn’t very fit. Nothing at all like his type.

“You aren’t?” Harry asked after he realized he’d been silently staring at the picture for quite some time. Louis grabbed Harry’s shirt and yanked him forward, pressing his lips to Harry’s ear.

“If you wanted a lap dance, all you had to do was ask” Louis all but purred, before jumping off the bed, pulling Harry along. He dragged Harry down the hall, shoving him into one of the dining room chairs. Harry sat quietly as Louis ran about the kitchen, picking up various items here and there. Nothing that seemed to belong in a kitchen, Louis had prior plans. He walked back over to Harry, still in the dining room chair, removing the pants he had on, the same ones from the Party last night. Harry of course, was wearing nothing underneath. Harry scoffed as Louis picked up a pile of ties.

“Arm’s behind you” he instructed, as he began securing Harry to the chair. He felt his hands being bound, each of his legs being tied to a chair, and the rest of the ties around his chest. “Now stay.” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear, shutting the lights off, leaving him in the dark tied to the chair, with no possible way of moving.

“Hurry back Louis, I don’t like the idea of someone walking in on me like this. It could make things rather awkward, rather quickly.” Harry called out after him. He expected Louis to yell something back about if he continued to talk he’d be gagged, but there was no reply.

Harry sat pants-less in the chair for 15 minutes before he began to worry Louis wouldn’t be coming back. It was possible Louis had hurt himself. What if he had passed out, or something, and here Harry was tied to a chair. He began to wriggle around in the chair, trying to see if there was a way to remove himself from the ties. His hands fumbled with one of the knots behind his back.

“I thought I told you not to move” came a low voice. Of course, Harry knew it was Louis, but it wasn’t his usual optimistic, or sassy tone. This is silky, sexy, deep, rugged. It sent a shiver down Harry’s spine, and he had no idea where it was coming from. “Someone hasn’t been following the rules” came from somewhere behind him, this time in a different tone, like someone mocking a teacher. “Someone’s….been very…very…” Harry was holding his breath as the voice got closer to him. He waited until he felt like his lungs might explode, before it came. “Naughty” Louis said flicking the lights on.

There he was, dressing in a scandalous outfit, a mocking resemblance to the one of the stripper from last night. Of course, Louis had more clothes on right now, but Harry could still see the lace underneath his clothing. Harry could already feel himself growing hard, merely from the anticipation of seeing more. Somehow, the speakers began to blare music at him. It was some song with heavy bass, Louis put his hands on Harry’s shoulders.

“How bad you want this?” he teased. Harry grinned, he loved when Louis did these types of things.

“bad.” Harry said back, not wasting anytime playing around.

“Yeah, but how bad Harry? Tell me how bad you want me to take my shirt off? Don’t you want to see what’s underneath?” Harry wasn’t sure he could handle what was underneath, but he felt himself nodding.

“Real bad. I really want to know.” Harry begged. Louis started to twist himself onto Harry. Grinding down on his naked lap. As the song changed to something faster, Louis continued to gyrate in Harry’s lap, but moved to take his shirt off, staring Harry directly in the eyes. He slowly pulled the top off, only breaking the eye contact when it went over his head.

What Louis had on underneath, as far as Harry was concerned, should be illegal. It was some sort of lacy tank-top. It didn’t look to be designed for a woman, because there was not bra to it. To be honest, Harry always had a thing for lace and see through pieces of clothing.

“You wanna see what I have on the bottom?” Louis said, removing himself from Harry’s lap, running his hands down Harry’s thighs as he left. Once again, Harry nodded and all but whimpered. Louis shimmied out of his tight skinny jeans, revealing a pair of incredible tight, see through boxers. Harry wanted to reach out and grab Louis, press their mouths together, but he was tied to a chair.

“Kiss me” Harry begged. Louis smirked, he was too good at this. Teasing Harry, winding him up before he’d even properly touched him.

“Now Harry, you haven’t even seen the whole performance yet. Patience my love, you’ll get your turn” and Louis began shaking his ass in front of Harry. He could tell Louis had practiced what to do, figured out what looked best on his body. He danced over to Harry, placing his legs in-between Harry’s.

“You’re paying attention now aren’t you?” Louis said as he pulled at Harry’s hair. Harry looked up at Louis who quickly brought his lips onto his own. Harry moaned as Louis bit and sucked away at Harry’s mouth. He kissed Harry hungrily, pushing his tongue into Harry’s mouth. Louis started to trail down Harry’s neck, past his still clothed chest and down to his bare thigh. Louis slowly kissed up his thigh, until his leg was shaking with anticipation.

“Lou, please!” Harry whimpered and Louis marked a lovebite in his inner thigh. Within seconds his cock was in Louis’ mouth. Harry let out a groan. “Oh god Lou- yes baby like that” he said, watching Louis’ head bob up and down on his member. He was already so close, having been teased for so long prior. He knew if he told Louis that, then he’d increase the pace, and that was something he didn’t want just yet. Louis continued to bob up and down, making happy noises every now and then when Harry hit the back of his throat. Harry was not prepared when Louis took all of Harry in, deep throating as much as possible. It left him shouting Louis’ name, shaking as his orgasm shot through him. Louis continued to suck his dry, until Harry sat slumped in the chair. He pulled off with a crude popping noise.

“Not done yet” he growled as he ripped the ties off of Harry. What should’ve felt like pain only excited him more. Harry soon found himself no longer bound to the chair, with Louis’ hands on his chest, ripping open his Burberry shirt. It was thrown carelessly on the ground as Louis’ hands raked over Harry’s completely naked body. As Harry looked at Louis, he saw Louis was wearing too much clothing for his liking. He stood up from the chair, pushing Louis backwards onto the dining room table, and yanked the lacy tank top over his head, wasting no time in pressing a lovebite into his pec. Louis allowed him to finish before shoving Harry through to the living room, quickly turning their positions, as they fell into a chair.

Harry was now on top, kissing down Louis’ torso, grabbing his stiff cock.

“Lube. Drawer. Right there.” Louis panted, no longer trying with the fake sexy tone from before. Harry reached for the small drawer next to the chair. Though it was not the ideal place to keep lube, the boys found it far too necessary to question. Harry opened the bottle and squirted a generous amount onto his hand, moving back down to pump Louis’ cock. Louis thoroughly coated his fingers up, reaching down, trying to find Harry’s hole. After twisting and contorting, Louis found an easy was to access it, whilst still remaining in Harry’s grasp. As Louis thrust his fingers into Harry, Harry stroked Louis’ all but throbbing cock.

“I’m ready” Harry panted. Louis looked up at him, concerned.

“Are you sure, I’m only using 2” he asked. Harry just nodded, and removed his hand from Louis.

“Please Lou!” Harry begged. With that Louis put himself in position so that Harry was aligned properly above him. Harry slowly lowered himself onto Louis, letting out a low guttural moan as he did. “So good” he moaned softly. Louis waited a moment, and the both of them just breathed. “it’s okay baby, I’m ready for you to move” Harry said. With that Louis began to thrust up into him. Louis reached forward to grabbed Harry’s dick and jerk him off in time.

It didn’t take long for either of the boys to pick up the pace. Harry trying to thrust into Louis hand, as Louis pounded into him.

“I’m gonna c-cum” Harry stammered, body rocking with Louis hard thrusts.

“Come baby, come now” Louis said, quickening his pace around Harry’s dick, twisting his hand as it reached the top each time. He reached up to grab a handful on Harry’s curl, and with a tug, Harry came.

“Lou! Of lou! Oh god, oh my god.” He shouted, becoming impossibly tight around Louis. Before he fell from his own orgasm, he felt Louis hit his, thrusting up into him in quick spasms.

“Harry, yes, like that, oh” He muttered softly, as he reached his climax. As each of the boys fell from their high, they held each other. Harry collapsed onto Louis’ chest, chests heaving together.

“You’re the best stripper I’ve ever seen” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear. Louis let out a sigh of contentment.

“Only for you, love, only for you”


End file.
